


Of Beavers and Weasels

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cow and Chicken (TV), Mike Lu & Og, The Angry Beavers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasel is in a bad mood because his former childhood best friend is bragging about his life as a popular cartoon star with his brother. Mike then decides to go find this Norbert and Daggett Beaver to make Weasel and Norbert make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beavers and Weasels

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone belongs to their respective owners and inspiration came due to watching Angry Beavers on Amazon Prime. Read & Review!

Weasel was watching television in his dressing room before he'd assemble the Cartoon Cartoons for rehearsal on Friday night. He growled as he changed to Nickelodeon to find a marathon of the Angry Beavers.

"Blast it!" Weasel growled as he flicked through, not being able to find anything else decent to watch on his boob tube. "Don't the young people of America watch anything besides the blasted Angry Beavers?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Weasel called in a gentle voice.

Mike walked in. "Excuse me, Weasel, but the others are here."

"Ah, thank you, Michelene." Weasel smiled to her, but was still clearly angry.

"You okay, Weasel?" Mike walked over to his seat, seeing his mood. "You look like me when I go to church and have to wear that spotted pink dress."

"Oh, it's nothing wrong here, Michelene, it's just..." Weasel sighed. "My ex best friend from school is hogging all the limelight! Do you know what's on Nickelodeon these days? More and more Angry Beavers!"

Mike chuckled a little. "I like that show, they're pretty funny. Nothing says a good cartoon like slapstick and visual puns, especially revolved around animals."

"Not you too!"

"I'm sorry, Weasel, but it's a great show... Don't you watch it?"

"No, I don't, because my ex friend is the star and I'm not speaking to him anymore!"

"Which one?" Mike had a hunch he was on about the beavers of the cartoon show. "Norbert or Daggett?"

"Norbert," Weasel sighed. "We were in school together... You see, Michelene, your parents and everyone else's parents went to a human school while I wasn't developed enough for that and I went to an animal school... It was even before Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon were divided."

"I heard about that in Toonatopia History class," Mike gave an understanding nod. "Something made the channels divide up and we're not allowed to leave our original place."

"Correct, Michelene," Weasel nodded, the girl was almost as smart as her father. "You see... Because of mine and Norbert's feud, that is why."

"What happened?" 

"Well, it was a long time ago before I had actually become chums with IR Baboon... I was once best friends with Norbert Beaver..."

Flashback, Years Ago in an Animal School, there are various cartoon animal characters running toward the school. Even Droopy Dog, a very young Slappy Squirrel, Tom and Jerry were going. Weasel was on his way and he looked around.

"Weasel, my man!" a voice called.

Weasel turned to see two beavers that were the famed brothers. One had golden fur with a purple nose and the other had brown fur with a red nose.

"Norbert, Daggett, there you are," Weasel came to them. "Ready for another cram-packed session of knowledge?"

"I dunno what that means, but it has to be better than goin' to school!" Daggett replied.

Norbert rolled his eyes at his brother. "Anyway, we're gonna miss ya when it's graduation... Mom's new kits are gonna be born any day now and we have to get ready to leave!"

"Tell your mother congratulations," Weasel smiled. "Don't think of it as a bad thing, fellas, just think you're gonna become big brothers and start a whole new chapter in the text book that is your life."

"You're lucky though, your parents didn't kick you out when your sister was born!" Daggett huffed.

"Yes, that's true, but you remember, I'm an orphan..." Weasel narrowed his eyes to him slightly.

"Oh, right..." Daggett turned red in the face, making Norbert elbow him in the stomach.

"You should come over sometime, Weasel," Norbert smiled to his friend. "We never see you anymore... Mr. Valedictorian, Dean's List, and highest GPA in the animal school record!" he seemed to be mocking Weasel for his accomplishments.

Weasel blinked, a little angry. "Are you making fun of me for being the smartest in school?"

"Oh, it's no big deal," Norbert rolled his eyes. "I'd be best friends with the President too if I were a stuck-up, fancy pants, know-it-all!"

"You're the one who sleeps in all classes except hibernation class!"

"Is it my fault if they actually tell me to sleep it'll keep me awake?"

Soon enough, Weasel and Norbert got into an argument. 

"What's goin' on here?" the gray squirrel known as Slappy walked over next to Daggett.

"Having a fight, don't worry, they'll get over it." Daggett assured her.

"Those two remind me of Tom and Jerry after they had that big food fight in the cafeteria." Slappy folded her arms, a little annoyed.

'Dagget was wrong,' Weasel narrated over his flashback. 'Norbert and I had the biggest fight we ever had... And it started over nothing... We never made up... It was then decided that we couldn't be seen together... In fact, it was then the channels broke together and it was forbidden to go to other locations after that... Otherwise, it would be war...' 

"Weasel, I was thinkin', this got a little extreme..." Norbert said a little nervously and sheepishly, his arms behind his back.

"I agree, I think I'm willing to let bygones be bygones." Weasel nodded.

"Right... So, you gonna apologize?"

"ME!? Aren't you gonna apologize to me!?"

"Why should I? It's all your fault!"

"No, it's your FAULT!"

"Ignatius Maximilian!"

Weasel growled that the beaver called him by his full name like that, he would never stoop low enough to name calling, but he had no choice. "Wood Chomper!"

"Egg Sucker!"

"Tail Batter!"

"Egg Sucker!"

"Doofus with a bigger loser brother!"

"Egg Sucker!"

"Dam Builder!"

"Egg Sucker!"

"I don't need you!" Weasel folded his arms as he stood on the Cartoon Network border. "I'll be fine just on my own without the likes of you!"

"Fine by me, come on, Daggett, let's go build a dam!" Norbert grabbed his brother's paw, pulling him to the Nickelodeon border.

Weasel snorted, then stormed off and saw a familiar by today baboon. "Say, my good man, would YOU like to become my new best friend?"

"Okie-dokie!" the baboon laughed.

"And who might you be?"

"I Are Baboon!"

"Very well, I.R. Baboon, I.M. Weasel." 

The two shook paws, becoming best friends then and soon enough, having their own animated series.

End of Flashback

 

"And so you see, my dear Michelene... That is simply why Norbert and I are in a blood feud and why he's on Nickelodeon while I'm here..." Weasel concluded. "We never talk to each other anymore..."

"This sounds serious..." Mike said to herself. "I gotta get them together and make up somehow. I hate it when friends fight..." she said, walking off. 

"Please shut the door behind you, Michelene, I'll be at rehearsal soon." 

Mike nodded and did that, coming to the other Cartoon Cartoons.

"Mike, where's Weasel?" Otto Osworth asked.

"Still in his room, he's moping about an old friend of his, Norbert Beaver," Mike explained. "I can't stand to see friends fight, I feel like I should do something."

"You have a strong and noble heart, Mike." Double D smiled in admiration.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure how that's gonna help Weasel..."

"Mike, you went to Nickelodeon once by accident, why don't you see if you can see Norbert and bring them together to kiss and make-up?" Dee Dee suggested.

"I dunno, Dee Dee, when I was there, it was an accident, I'm not sure if I could do it again..." Mike seemed hesitant, but that did sound like a good idea.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Ed shrugged.

"Hmm... Well, they did say I could come back anytime despite being from Cartoon Network... Maybe I should do that..." Mike looked determined now. "Well, here I go."

"Wait, you can't go, Mike!" Little Suzy tried to stop her. "You're the host for this week's show, we have to practice with you!"

"Ah, you'll be fine, Bubbles, you can host while I'm gone, I gotta go, guys!" Mike said, then ran off.

"Oh, it's always Bubbles!" Eddy scoffed while the blue Powerpuff Girl giggled in excitement.

Little Suzy sighed as she watched Mike leave. "I hope she'll be okay out there..."

"Don't worry, Mike's a great kid," Otto assured her with a smile, putting his hand on her shoulder. "She's got this. If anyone can help Weasel, it's her."

Little Suzy smiled to him. "You're so right..."

"All right, everyone, let's practice while Mike's gone, but remember, don't tell Weasel!" Bubbles announced, being the temporary host. 

"Bubbles is right, it might ruin the plan!" Blossom agreed.

"Places, people, places!" Buttercup called. "Lights... Camera... Action!"


End file.
